Poles and Boards
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Ethan's and Cal's POV from the helicopter crash at the ED. Ethan: Poles and Boards Cal: Eyes on the Sky
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all,**

 **Thank you for your reviews. Glad I'm not the only one who thought about Ethan and Alicia not being a good match. Just seems weird that when she use to be in it, her and Ethan never really spoke now Ethan suddenly has a crush on her. Doesn't make sense, blah! But yes, I agree with CBloom2, she could have more feelings towards Cal as there was spoilers about a love triangle.**

 **Anyway, I did a little Ethan POV because, inspiration hehe. Might do one for Cal as well but who knows. Enjoy!**

Me and Alicia watched as a helicopter was rotating round and round in the sky with smoke coming off it. It got so low to the ED, it didn't stop. It wasn't landing, it was crashing! It lowered and crashed into the back of the ambulance in front of us. I ran in Alicia's direction as the ambulance came hurdling towards us. We both fell on the floor as we watched the helicopter fall on its side.

The helicopter spiralled out of control in the parking lot. Was this the helicopter that had Grace in? That poor girl. I watched and heard as there were screams from all over the outside part of the ED.

I also heard a creaking noise from behind. I looked up to find a scaffolding falling on us.

"Alicia!" I screamed out to her as she laid next to me. Was I warning her? Or was it because I was worried about her? I knew no more as the scaffolding collapsed on top of us.

I felt something small being thrown at my face. What was it? I grunted a little as the second object hit me a bit harder. I realised how much pain I was suddenly in. I groaned louder.

"You're alive!" I heard an excited voice. It was Alicia! I forgot she was here as well. "Ethan, are you hurt?" Alicia asked. I wasn't sure, my entire body ached but I think I'm fine.

"I don't think so." I replied as if I was holding in a breath. "Are you okay?" I asked desperately.

"Yes. Yeah, I'm fine." Alicia replied. I was relieved. This is all a bit of a blur though. What happened?

"We're trapped under the scaffold." Alicia stated. That's right, the helicopter crashed, it made sense now but I wasn't worried about that now.

"I'm going to try and come to you." I spoke quickly as I tried to move, something was stopping me. What was it? I shouted in pain faintly a little. My leg, something was wrong with it. I tried to move it again but it was even more painful as I shouted louder.

"Okay, maybe not. I think my leg's stuck." I spoke tiredly. I don't think it is, I know it is. I can't move!

"I'm coming to get you." Alicia spoke. Maybe she could move more than I could and she could. Alicia climbed over the poles slowly to avoid all that weight collapsing on top of us. She managed to get to me and she helped free my leg and I sat up slowly, leaning against other poles as I breathed quickly from the pain. She was now looking at my leg.

"Careful, careful, careful." I repeated, whilst still breathing quickly.

"Nice place you got here." Alicia sarcastically spoke to me. I went along with it.

"It gets more light in the mornings but it's the peace and quiet I come for really." I joked whilst wincing. Alicia smiled at me but then looked at my side.

"Ethan." She worried as she placed her hand on my side to roll up my shirt. I looked down and saw a blood stain, I panicked a little but was relieved to have see only a few cuts.

"It's just cuts." I stated as me and Alicia rolled my shirt up a little. I was sort of glad to hear Alicia seem a bit worried. "But I can't move." I stated. Alicia looked at my knee.

"Your patella looks dislocated." Alicia diagnosed. And there was me thinking that doctor stuff wouldn't work out for her. Nice one, Ethan.

"Yeah." I spoke softly.

"We're going to have to get you out of here. Somebody help please!" Alicia shouted but who could hear us with all that shouting outside?

"They can't hear us." I stated the obvious a bit there.

"We're gonna have to crawl out." Alicia suggested.

"I can't move though, can I?!" I suddenly lost my tempter. That was stupid. Why did I do that? I looked at Alicia's sad expression. "Sorry." I apologised quickly.

"Let me have a proper look." Alicia suggested. Is she thinking what I think she's thinking? We hadn't even been out on a date yet. "I'll hold the leg, you role these skin-kissers down." Was that flirting? Surely that was flirting. I chuckled at her humour.

"I was told this was what all the cool kids were wearing." I laughed. Alicia smiled. I went to undo my belt but realised Alicia was watching me. I frozed and looked at her.

"Seriously?" Alicia asked. I know it's daft and she's a doctor, I'm a doctor but this was still weird.

"Well..." I didn't know what else to say, I just chuckled, embarrassed a little. Alicia smiled as she looked away whilst I pulled my jeans down.

 **This may sound a bit weird, but I'm going to end the POV like this. It will just be too long otherwise. Hope you enjoyed it. Like I mentioned earlier, was thinking of doing a Cal POV as well but we will see. Goodnight all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyes On The Sky**

 **Time for Cal's POV. Hope you enjoy : )**

One minute the the helicopter was getting ready to land, the next it was spiralling out of control. I looked up, at first I wasn't sure of what was happening then the lower it got, was when I realised.

It crashed into the ambulance then fell on its side with the top propeller being smashed into pieces as it thought against the concrete ground, whilst a piece of it unexpectedly hit the wall I was standing next too. I jolted out the way as pieces of debris swiped across my face. I fell on the floor shielding my face until it all stopped.

When I heard nothing but shouting and crying, I sat up, dazed. I placed my hand on my head because that's where I felt the most pain at the minute.

"Cal?" I raised my head as I saw Charlie by my side. It finally hit me, the helicopter did actually crash. The one that had a little girl already fighting for her life. I couldn't help but think that Grace didn't make it. It would of seemed impossible.

"Alright, let's try and get you up." Charlie suggested whilst I was still dazed from it all until I remembered the wall. I looked round the side and saw a part of the blade stuck in the wall.

"It missed." I sighed in relief. It was such a close call.

"Look, I know it's difficult but try and find your focus." Charlie instructed. I nodded lightly but I was still struggling with the thought that I was almost hit.

"Assess as quickly as possible and keep people moving back." Charlie instructed, I was trying my best to take it all in.

"Yeah." I spoke in agreement.

I saw Jacob rush pass me, then hear him saying how they need to get to Grace. She was still in there. No one knew if she was dead or alive. I staggered as I watched Jacob attempt to get into the helicopter whilst a part of the ED shelter fell on it, knocking Jacob off his feet. He got back up and climbed on to the helicopter, using all his strength to get the beam off.

I saw Josh check the pilots pulse but could tell by his face and Iain's reaction that they didn't make it so it made me wonder how Grace could of. She was smaller and already injured. She needs a miracle.

Robyn was suddenly standing next to me. She called Charlie's name in fear as she saw a dead body and an amputated foot.

"Stay back. I'll handle this." Charlie spoke to Robyn and me. I think Charlie could tell I was too dazed to do anything to help.

"Shouldn't we at least move them?" Robyn asked in a squealed voice. My legs felt light and also like dead weights. I was trying to so hard to stay standing.

"No. Leave the bodies as they are. This has to be treated as a crime scene now. Just cover them up." Charlie advised. His temper changed as he saw someone filming this disaster. How disgusting. People are dead and all people can do is film it?!

"Oi, stop that!" Charlie's pointed at the man who didn't care. "Please, play fair." Charlie spoke sadly as Robyn walked over and took the phone out of the man's hands.

I started to walk away but Charlie grabbed my arm.

"Keep checking them out." Charlie instructed once more but my mind was still somewhere else. "And as always, watch out for the quiet ones." I nodded as Charlie walked back over to the helicopter.

Once I started thinking a bit more, I walked around the quad and near the pub. I couldn't find Ethan. Where was he? I circled the entire quad once more then looked inside the hospital but he was no where to be seen. I then went over to Charlie and told him that my brother was missing.

Moments later I was with Jez, Josh and Iain, standing by the helicopter till we heard sirens coming from the ambulance that got pushed into the scaffolding.

"There's someone in there." Jez stated. I picked up his medical bag and made my way over to the noise. Was it Ethan? Was it Alicia?

"Ethan? Alicia?" I called loudly.

"Yeah, Cal we're in here! We're both fine." Ethan shouted back. I was relieved. His was conscious, alive even. They both were. I starting moving some scaffolding quickly. I need to get to Ethan, so I know he's okay for myself. I climbed in fairly quickly as bits of scaffolding almost fell on me.

I heard Josh say how it wasn't a good idea but I had to get to Ethan.

"I'm coming in!" I shouted as I got further into the collapsed scaffolding and went to find my brother.

 **I will end this POV here since it seems as good as any : )**


End file.
